La retraite de Shion : Dérangement nocturne
by TheOnlyDemonOfYourHeart
Summary: Enfin ! La nomination du nouveau Grand Pope est arrivée et accomplie avec brio. Sa priorité : combler les trous dans le Zodiaque, mais le passé semble vouloir l'en empêcher... De Pope à Détective, Kiki en a pour des nuits blanches à tout comprendre...
1. La nomination

Bonjour à vous tous ! Voici une toute nouvelle histoire que je commence (ne me lapider pas svp !).  
La correction est une gracieuseté de Misssagagemini.

Les personnages appartiennent toujursd à Masami Kurumada (peut-être que si je lui offrait de l'argent...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Ah et puis il y a autre chose dont il faudrait que je parle avec Shion. Tu sais ce problème dans la construction dans le Temple du Taureau. Il y a un décalage entre quelques dalles de marbres dans une des colonnes. Ça pourrait devenir vraiment dangereux au premier accrochage. Alors, tu vois, je veux pas prendre de chance, donc je vais demander à Shion de voir avec Aldé et Aiolia, peut-être Kanon aussi pendant qu'il y est pour qu'ils réparent ça dans les plus brefs délais. Je voudrais pas un mort de plus dans ma Chevalerie. Il y a déjà assez de trous comme ça qui n'ont pas été comblés depuis la Guerre Sainte.…. Je voudrais pas en perdre un autre, ce serait trop triste. Ahhhh… la dernière Guerre! Ça fait si longtemps. Dix ans maintenant, tu te rends compte? Dix ans…Oh juste y penser ça me rend triste. Pas toi ? (soupire) Désolé de te rabattre les oreilles avec tout ça à chaque fois qu'on se voit… Tu dois en avoir assez, mais pourtant tu ne dis rien pour que je cesse. Tu continue de m'écouter répéter encore et encore sans protester.

La tête posée sur les cuisses de sa Déesse, il se contentait d'écouter, sans dire mot, mis à part lorsque son avis était demandé ou lorsqu'il croyait nécessaire de faire une intervention. Il savourait simplement le parfum délicat d'Athéna et sa main douce qui glissait sur sa joue ou qui jouait dans ses cheveux. Il leva de grands yeux vers le visage divin et lui sourit avant de hausser les épaules. Elle lui renvoya son sourire et recommença son éternel discours sur ce qu'était devenu le Zodiaque d'Or. Elle répéta à quel point elle trouvait le Sanctuaire un peu désolant depuis le retour à la vie, dix ans auparavant. En effet, plusieurs trous se trouvaient dans l'ordre. De un, le Bélier avait refusé de revenir, prétextant qu'il comptait rester à Jamir, en étant le Gardien et qu'avec la Guerre qui venait de finir il allait avoir tellement de travail à réparer les armures endommagées… De toute façon, Kiki était là pour prendre le flambeau et l'armure d'Or du Bélier à sa place. Ensuite, Saga aussi avait retourné l'offre, alors le titre de Chevalier des Gémeaux était revenu à Kanon qui avait au début hésité à l'accepter, mais qui, pour son frère, l'avait fait, à sa mémoire. DeathMask du Cancer, selon ce qu'Athéna lui en avait dit, avait ri au nez de son ancienne Déesse en lui disant simplement qu'il comptait rester Spectre pour le Seigneur des Enfers. Cela avait chamboulé la Déesse, perdre un Chevalier au profit de son ennemi. Mais elle avait accepté ce choix, lui pardonnant quelques jours plus tard. Dokho avait préféré, pour sa part, retourner vivre à Rozan, s'occuper d'élèves qui sous peu allaient devoir être entrainés en vu de devenir Chevaliers de Bronze, cinq de ce rang étant devenus Chevaliers Divins. Ensuite, il y avait Aphrodite qui, voyant que DeathMask ne revenait pas au Sanctuaire, mais ne voulant pas toutefois le suivre et resté Spectre décida de rester dans la mort, de ne pas ressusciter. Finalement, il y avait Ayoros… dont personne n'avait eu de nouvelles depuis. Il avait sacrifié sa vie contre le Mur des Lamentations… puis… plus rien. Le Néant à son sujet. Cela avait bien sur alerté Athéna, mais même Hadès ne réussissait à le retrouver. Véritablement, on pouvait croire qu'il n'était pas en Enfer. Après deux ans de recherche, tous avaient cessé de vouloir le retrouver. Autant le laisser reposer en paix maintenant. Le Sanctuaire se retrouvant sans chef maintenant, Shion avait proposé de revenir diriger la Chevalerie. Ce qu'Athéna avait accueillit avec plaisir venant de cet homme de respect.

Trois ans passèrent et Shion décida de trouver son successeur de nouveau. Saga et Ayoros étant morts, il lui fallait repartir à zéro, c'aurait été trop facile sinon. Il pensa à Kanon, mais celui-ci déclina l'offre bien qu'alléchante. Il ne croyait pas être assez digne d'occuper ce poste longtemps accaparé par son jumeau. Il avoua avoir surtout peur de raviver de mauvais souvenirs au cœur des Chevaliers encore présents. Shion comprit parfaitement et proposa ensuite à son élève, Mu du Bélier, un Chevalier honorable et très sage, mais celui-ci lui dit à la blague qu'il ne pourrait pas s'assurer à la fois de la protection de Jamir et du Sanctuaire et donc qu'il préférait mettre ses énergies à une seule place et décida de rester à Jamir. Shaka, à son tour, refusa poliment. Puis un beau jour, même s'il pleuvait à n'en plus finir dehors, Camus du Verseau arriva à Shion avec une idée pas bête du tout qu'il exposa en ces termes au Grand Pope : « Pourquoi ne pas entraîner Kiki à ce poste ? » Shion y réfléchit un moment avant de sourire et de remercier chaudement le Chevalier des Glaces. Il commença donc l'entrainement de Kiki pour en faire le meilleur Grand Pope que la Chevalerie ait connu ! Bien sur, cela sans demander l'avis du principal intéressé qui rapidement nomma l'entrainement physique « torture » et celui mental « suicide ».

Toutefois, au bout de sept ans, Shion croyait qu'il ne pouvait faire mieux avec son nouvel apprenti qu'il avait vu à quelques reprises ramper chez Mu, à Jamir, pour lui demander de le sauver de son tyran qu'était Shion. Cela avait bien fait rire les deux anciens Chevalier de la première constellation céleste.

Et maintenant Kiki était à deux jours d'être proclamé Grand Pope du Sanctuaire. Mais entre temps, il écoutait sa chère Déesse. Il frotta sa joue contre la cuisse nue de la jeune dame pour lui faire savoir qu'il partageait sa tristesse quant à l'état du Zodiaque. En souriant, il lui annonça qu'il ferrait de sa première priorité celle de trouver des futurs Chevaliers d'Or parmi les apprentis. Un rire léger lui répondit et les doigts de sa Déesse continuèrent de vagabonder dans sa chevelure de feu. Ces moments passés ainsi avec Athéna était un véritable délice pour le futur Grand Pope. Rencontrer la Divinité protectrice était une obligation du Grand Pope, obligation que Kiki avait rapidement commencé à remplir, discutant avec elle une fois par semaine, ôtant ce travail à Shion qui le remercia grandement de son dévouement. Ce qui, bien sur, avait fait rire Kiki à n'en plus finir puisqu'en vérité c'était un moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas s'entrainer autant qu'avant.

Kiki déposa un baiser sur la cuisse de sa Déesse et lui sourit. Il se redressa en position assise et fixa la demoiselle avec intensité. Ils s'embrassèrent. Athéna se recula et sourit doucement. « Si tu n'étais pas futur Grand Pope, si je n'étais pas ta Déesse… » Elle soupira puis laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son prochain représentant. Celui-ci commença à lui caresser les cheveux, glissant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux soyeux qui lui coulaient sur le bras. « Vous savez très bien, Déesse, que ça ne marcherait pas. Si vous n'étiez pas Athéna je ne pourrais vous aimer car mon cœur appartient à ma Déesse. En effet… en tant que futur Grand Pope toute ma concentration doit être portée vers mon travail, je n'ai nullement le temps de m'enticher de quelqu'un et d'entretenir une relation amoureuse avec qui que ce soit. » Athéna leva ses grands yeux vers le rouquin, lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle était fière de ce que ce petit homme était devenu au fil des années. Shion en avait véritablement fait un homme exemplaire et digne des éloges et des honneurs qu'on lui attribuait. Puissant, responsable, vrai, porté vers autrui… et beaucoup plus encore. Il avait toutes les qualités nécessaires pour devenir Grand Pope dans les règles de l'art. Shion avait vraiment de quoi être fier de lui. Probablement s'acharnait-il autant à faire de Kiki le meilleur de la Chevalerie pour compenser le fait qu'il n'ait pu le faire avec Mu ? C'était une idée, mais dit ainsi c'était plutôt péjoratif à l'endroit de l'ex Bélier qui maintenant vivait à Jamir.

Athéna se recula de Kiki et, après un dernier baiser, le pria de sortir et de retourner vaquer à ses obligations en tant que successeur de Shion. Kiki tenta de rester encore un peu, mais la décision de sa Déesse était sans appel, donc il dut se résoudre à sortir et à retourner étudier. Plus que deux jours….

Il se laissa tomber sur le côté, tentant de son mieux de retrouver son souffle. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il porta sa main à son torse et expira profondément. Il tourna la tête sur la droite et ses yeux se noyèrent dans les pupilles céruléennes de la personne à côté de lui. Il lui sourit avant de venir coller son corps humide au sien. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, très longtemps, leurs peaux se frottant l'une sur l'autre. Le Chevalier des Gémeaux mit une petite distance entre lui et son partenaire avant de glisser une de ses mains derrière le cou de celui-ci. Ses doigts jouaient dans les courts cheveux roux qu'ils attrapaient. « Deux jours, Kiki. C'est fou… » Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, rapidement chevauché par le dit Kiki qui vint embrasser son visage et son cou, puis ses épaules et ses pectoraux. « Je sais. Tout le monde passe son temps aujourd'hui à me le répéter. Je crois que j'ai compris à la longue, murmura-t-il vaguement irrité. » Il glissa ses pupilles émeraude sur le corps somptueux qu'il avait d'offert sous lui et sourit doucement. « Combien de temps tu restes cette fois ? Je te garde au moins pour la nuit ?

-Mieux que ça, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Je vais être là pour au moins deux semaines… J'aime ça quand tu souris comme ça.

-Comment veux-tu que je ne sourisse pas quand tu m'annonces quelque chose d'aussi génial ? Et bientôt je vais même avoir le Temple du Pope à moi tout seul. Tout seul ! T'imagine les avantages pour nous ?

-Ouais. Je vais pouvoir me remettre à abuser du Bain du Pope…, soupira-t-il avec un sourire extatique.

-Saga!, lança Kiki en le poussant au niveau de l'épaule, légèrement déçu de la réponse.

-Relaxe Kiki. Tu sais que je dis n'importe quoi en ce moment et que tout ce que je voulais c'était te faire réagir. Je sais que ça va vouloir dire qu'on va pouvoir s'amuser ensemble sans avoir à se cacher. Quoique… »

Saga soupira longuement. Non, ils allaient encore devoir se cacher des regards des autres. Leur relation ne devait pas être connue des autres dans le Sanctuaire. Saga était supposé être mort, personne ne devait savoir qu'il était resté Spectre pour Hadès. En vérité, lui et son frère se partageaient l'armure des Gémeaux, Kanon n'ayant nullement rompit ses liens avec Poséidon. Les deux jouaient double jeu, ayant prêté allégeance à deux Divinités en même temps, mais dans le but unique de mieux protéger leur Déesse Athéna qu'ils chérissaient plus que tout. Pouvant ainsi connaître les moindres intentions des deux principaux adversaires de leur Déesse, ils seront plus à même de tenir Kiki au courant et prêt en cas d'éventuelle Guerre qui pourraient peut-être un jour éclater, des tensions très tendues subsistant toujours entre les Divinités concernées. Ainsi, Saga et Kanon s'échangeaient l'armure des Gémeaux lorsque Kanon devait se rendre au Sanctuaire Sous-marin de temps en temps, mais de plus en plus depuis qu'il avait débuté une relation amoureuse avec Bian.

Kiki se leva et prétexta devoir aller prendre une douche. Il sortit donc de la chambre et fila vers la salle de bain. Il se lava en vitesse puis ressortit, passant devant la chambre de son Maitre. De la lumière émanait de sous la porte. La voix de Shion résonna et celle d'Athéna par la suite. Trop curieux, Kiki ne put s'empêcher d'écouter ce qui se disait à l'intérieur. Il colla donc son oreille à la porte en bois, concentré à entendre le sujet de conversation. Il sourit légèrement, se rappelant qu'il avait commencé à faire cela lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que la veille d'un examen Shion avait la mauvaise habitude de préparer les questions en les récitant à voix haute. Kiki n'avait alors qu'à les prendre en note, trouver les réponses dans ses notes et livres, les mémoriser, puis exceller ! Oui il trichait, mais personne ne l'avait jamais su encore ! Il reporta son attention sur la discussion et entendit son nom : il était donc le centre de la conversation. « Athéna, ne le prenez pas mal, mais je ne crois pas que Kiki soit encore prêt à prendre ma place. Oui, j'admets qu'il en a la force physique et morale, qu'il a toutes les bonnes qualités requises…. Mais il lui manque encore quelques aptitudes de bases… (soupire) Je crois que nous devrions lui laissez encore un an ou deux d'entrainement de plus… »

Furieux, malgré lui, d'entendre de telles paroles de la bouche de son Maitre, Kiki fit irruption dans la salle et foudroya Shion du regard. « Non ! Je vais pas attendre encore deux ans avant de prendre votre place ! Ça fait presque huit ans que je ne fais que ça, m'entraîner. J'ai passé des nuits blanches à apprendre le Code de la Chevalerie par cœur ! Vous pouvez pas réellement me faire ça ! » Shion le dévisagea longuement avant de lui décerner un regard sévère. Il secoua la tête. « Tu n'es même pas capable de lire dans les étoiles, Kiki. Ce qui est, comme tu le sais, primordial pour un Grand Pope de savoir faire.

-Si Saga, qui n'a jamais eu d'entrainement de Grand Pope, a réussi à le faire. C'est certain que moi aussi je peux le faire, répondit Kiki du tac-o-tac. »

Sur ce il quitta la chambre et marcha jusque dehors d'un pas rageur. Comment osait-il mettre en doute ses capacités? Oui, il savait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec la lecture céleste, mais ce n'était qu'une question de pratique après tout. Il pointa le ciel et découpa quelques constellations rapidement. Voila il venait de lire le ciel ! Il soupira. Non il ne venait pas de lire le ciel. Il avait simplement fait ce que n'importe quel apprenti était apte à faire après plus ou moins six mois passés au Sanctuaire. Il regarda longuement les étoiles, cherchant à y trouver un sens, une prophétie, ou une blague tout du moins. Mais non, rien, même pas un début de phrase. Il soupira et pesta un moment. Non, il n'avait jamais compris comment ça fonctionnait. Pourtant il regardait Shion le faire presque tous les soirs et noter consciencieusement dans son calepin le fruit de ses observations. Pourtant lorsqu'arrivait son tour c'était le flop assuré ! Il se laissa tomber au sol et continua d'observer le drap scintillant posé au-dessus de lui jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas dans l'herbe lui fassent tourner la tête. Saga. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure sur Star Hill ?

-J'essaie de lire les étoiles…. , marmonna le futur Grand Pope.

-Et elles disent quoi ce soir ? lui sourit son amoureux. »

Kiki expira bruyamment et haussa les épaules. Il lui avoua être incapable de le faire. Saga s'en amusant un moment avant de tenter de lui expliquer les fondements de cet art qu'était la lecture céleste. Il lui dit qu'il devait regarder le déplacement des constellations, les unes vers les autres, la luminosité des étoiles reines, la fusion de deux constellations l'une sur l'autre, le déplacement général du Ciel au cours des jours. Saga s'arrêta, voyant bien que Kiki ne suivait plus rien. « Kanon. Je ne savais pas que tu savais lire les étoiles… lui dit Shion, un tantinet suspicieux. » Mal à l'aise et surpris de l'arrivée subite de Shion, Saga lui répondit qu'il ne faisait que répéter ce que son « frère » lui avait dit, espérant que ça éclairerait les lanternes de Kiki mieux que les siennes, lui qui n'y comprenait rien. Shion lui sourit avant de pencher la tête et de lui répondre : « Oui, ton frère avait un véritable talent pour lire le Ciel. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas voulu revenir au Sanctuaire. Je l'aurais sûrement pris légalement comme successeur. Il aurait été le meilleur Grand Pope que la Chevalerie puisse connaitre. » Saga ne put s'empêcher de sourire presque béatement d'entendre Shion lui annoncer ça. Il lui dit que dans sa tombe « Saga » devait être aux Anges. Suite à cela, il prit le chemin du retour vers son Temple, soit le troisième, le cœur léger et rempli de bonheur, laissant Kiki aux mains expertes de Shion qui allaient tenter une nouvelle fois de lui montrer le mécanisme de cette lecture grand-popale.

Kiki se leva tôt pour se préparer. Il avait réussit la veille à convaincre Shion qu'il était apte à devenir Grand Pope et à prendre la relève. Il avait triché et avait demandé à Saga ce que lui réussissait à lire dans le ciel, histoire de voir, avait-il mentit, si ça concordait avec ses observations. Il avait simplement tout répété à son Maitre, presque mot pour mot. Il avait même surpris Shion qui avoua que ce que Kiki lui disait lui avait à certains moments échappé et constatait avec émerveillement que son élève l'avait dépassé ; c'est ce qu'il croyait du moins.

Midi tapant sonna à l'horloge de la salle de cérémonie du Temple du Pope. Tous les Chevaliers d'Or, de Bronze et Divins étaient présents, ainsi qu'Athéna, pour assister à ce Grand événement qu'était la nomination officielle d'un nouveau Représentant de la Déesse. On sentait tout le monde fébrile alors que Kiki montait lentement les marches vers la chaise en or qui surplombait la salle. Vêtu de la toge noire officielle du titre, il gravissait le long escalier jusqu'à se trouver à la hauteur de son Maitre qui lui souriait avec fierté. Il y eut un discours que Shion prononça solennellement, toute personne étant suspendue à ses lèvres pour s'abreuver des paroles divines qui en coulaient abondamment. Seul Kiki commençait à s'impatienter du temps que prenait Shion à parler. Et Shion parlait, parlait, parlait, parlait, parlait…. S'écoutant parler, savourant le son de sa voix. Il glissa un regard à Kiki et vit que celui-ci commençait à s'endormir en position vertical. Il coupa donc le flot de ses paroles et clôtura la cérémonie en mettant le casque du Grand Pope sur la tête de son protégé. Une larme perla à l'œil droit de l'homme désormais ancien Grand Pope. Les applaudissements fusèrent de toute part et Kiki ne put que sourire fièrement, les remerciant tous du regard de l'encouragement et de la confiance qu'ils lui portaient tous. Il partagea un long regard à la fois mielleux et brûlant avec sa Déesse avant de fermer les yeux et de les reporter sur son Maitre qui l'attrapa à l'épaule pour le féliciter une fois de plus.

Shion invita tout le monde au silence en levant sa main, paume vers le plafond, doigts écartés. Plus un bruit. Il se racla la gorge avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. « Je viens de penser à quelque chose, mes chers amis. Je ne tiens pas à vous quitter. Je veux rester à vos côtés, car je crois avoir développé une certaine complicité avec chacun d'entre vous et une amitié profonde aussi. C'est pourquoi je viens à l'instant de me dire que, si ma Déesse accepte, je pourrais reprendre le flambeau de l'armure du Bélier en redevenant Chevalier de cette constellation que j'ai longtemps défendue.

-C'était tout écrit d'avance… Menteur, je t'ai entendu réciter ce texte hier dans ta chambre et en parler avec Athéna avant…, poussa Kiki qui avait oublié que la pièce avait une acoustique incroyable et donc que tous pouvaient entendre ce qu'il venait de dire. »

L'hilarité générale se déclencha et Shion foudroya du regard son élève qui lui répondit par un sourire gêné, ses joues se colorant subitement d'une une magnifique teinte rosée. Bon, le moment d'émotion était raté, mais qu'importe. L'armure du Bélier vint se coller à son ancien, maintenant nouveau, maitre et brilla d'une vive et chaude lumière dorée. Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de Shion qui retrouvait avec plaisir son armure tant aimée. Elle lui avait manqué !

Après la cérémonie ce fut le banquet et ensuite le déménagement de Shion. Kiki l'aida volontiers à descendre ses affaires au temple du Bélier. Saga ainsi que Shura prêtèrent main forte aussi. Vers minuit, l'affaire était réglée et Saga remonta jusqu'au treizième Temple, prétextant devoir aider le nouveau Pope à ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre. Mais en vérité, Kiki ne comptait pas faire de l'ancienne chambre de Shion la sienne. Oui, celle-ci était celle officielle du Grand Pope, la plus grande, la plus confortable et avec le plus grand lit…. Mais non. Kiki s'était entiché de celle qu'il occupait depuis le début de son entrainement à ce poste. Inutile de dire ce qui se passa vraiment au Temple du Pope ce soir-là…

Le lendemain, Kiki se réveilla le premier et caressa tendrement le beau visage parfait et jeune de son amoureux. Celui-ci, au contact des doigts de Kiki sur sa peau, ouvrit un œil et lui sourit avant de se coucher sur le dos et de s'étirer longuement. Il se retourna vers le Grand Pope et attrapa sa main dans la sienne, y déposant un baiser qui en disait long sur l'affection qu'il portait à ce jeune homme. Kiki rit doucement. « Une chance qu'Hadès t'as vraiment accordé la vie et la jeunesse éternelle… T'imagine, t'aurais presque 40 ans maintenant. Je veux pas être méchant mais je crois pas que je serais tombé amoureux de toi dans de telles circonstances… se moqua-t-il.

-Tu te trouve drôle de me rappeler ça ? grommela le Gémeau avant qu'une réplique ne lui vienne à l'esprit et n'illumine son visage. Et toi ? Tu te rends compte qu'un jour c'est toi qui va être plus vieux que moi ? Qu'un jour je vais être au lit avec un vieux croûton desséché ? »

Il attira Kiki à lui et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres vu que son vis-à-vis lui faisait la gueule après qu'il lui aille dit cela. Il aimait avoir le dernier mot alors il n'était pas d'humeur lorsque quelqu'un réussissait à sortir une réplique meilleure que la sienne et qu'en plus l'autre avait raison. Là c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase ! Mais quelques secondes du traitement de Saga, soit l'embrasser, et il retrouva sa bonne humeur et répondit à ses attentions. « Grand Pope, finalement! J'arrive pas à y croire…, murmura Kiki en souriant de toutes ses dents…Je sens que je vais m'amuser !

-Je sens que tu vas vouloir te pendre à la fin de la première semaine ! s'amusa Saga. Être Grand Pope, c'est plein de responsabilités et de problèmes à régler à longueur de journée. Mais surtout c'est de la paperasse et de la paperasse. Surtout que j'ai aucune idée si Shion était à jour dans ses documents… Sinon va falloir que tu t'en charges… »

Le nouveau Représentant de la Déesse fit une moue incertaine en entendant cela de la part de quelqu'un qui connaissait tout de même assez bien le poste. Shion ne le lui en avait jamais parlé, probablement pour ne pas le faire fuir ou le faire changer d'avis, après tout Kiki aurait pu décider de renoncer au fait de devenir Grand Pope et choisir d'aller chercher l'armure du Bélier à la place…

* * *

Voila ! Vous avez atteint la fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Reviews ? ^^


	2. L'arrivée d'un nouvel occupant

Bonjour tout le monde! C'est avec un énorme plaisir que je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire et que Misssagagemini a aimé le corriger !

Bonne lecture!

Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais, lu les Lost Canvas ! Prenez-en note, merci!

* * *

Les lèvres de Saga se posèrent tendrement sur le front de Kiki pour y déposer un doux baiser d'au revoir. Ils se prirent la main un instant avant que le Chevalier des Gémeaux ne décide véritablement de partir. Ils se sourirent et Saga tourna les talons en direction de la sortie. Kiki le suivit des yeux un long moment, jusqu'à ne plus le voir. Il soupira puis sourit doucement. Ces séparations lui brisaient toujours un peu le cœur. Si tout ne dépendait que de lui, il garderait cet homme à son Temple, toujours à ses côtés, mais il ne le pouvait pas, même s'il le voulait véritablement. Bon Dieu qu'il l'aimait ! Il eut un rire enfantin et pivota sur ses talons. Son tour maintenant de regagner ses appartements privés en vue de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Voila deux semaines maintenant qu'il occupait le poste de Grand Pope. Dès la première journée il avait été envahi par le découragement : Shion n'était pas à jour dans ses papiers donc Kiki devait rattraper le retard de Shion en plus de faire ceux de la semaine même. Il avait demandé Saga en renfort ; celui-ci avait généreusement accepté de lui prêter main forte jusqu'à ce que ce problème soit réglé. Deux semaines. Voila le temps qui avait été nécessaire pour y parvenir. Deux semaines de paperasse ! Dit ainsi ça semble plutôt pénible. Mais en vérité, ça représentait aussi deux semaines qu'ils avaient pu passer juste eux deux, seuls au Temple du Grand Pope…

Juste cette pensée fit sourire le Représentant de la Déesse Athéna. Il parvint enfin à sa chambre. Rapidement, il se départit du casque de Grand Pope, puis de la soutane et finalement de son pantalon qu'il portait en dessous. Il les envoya valser dans un coin de la pièce, à même le sol, avec les autres. Seul le casque ne reçu pas le même traitement : lui se fit gentiment, mais négligemment, posé sur un meuble quelconque. Kiki et l'ordre, deux choses qui n'allait définitivement pas ensemble… Il enfila un pyjama et alla se coucher. Enfin ! Cette longue journée trouvait sa fin et lui pouvait aller se reposer en paix jusqu'à ce que le Soleil ne se lève et ne le contraigne à n'en faire autant. Mais ça… c'était pour demain. Autant penser à quelque chose de plus réjouissant, comme aller dormir !

À peine posa-t-il la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il se sentit planer. Il se sentait bien et au chaud sous les draps beiges de son lit. Il soupira de béatitude et cala sa joue dans l'oreiller, remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton et se mit en boule, collant des jambes à son corps. Vive la position fœtale pour dormir !

Bruits de pas. Quelqu'un marchait dans le Temple du Pope. Kiki se réveilla difficilement lorsqu'il les entendit indistinctement. Ils se rapprochaient avant de tourner le coin un peu plus loin. Kiki ouvrit un œil avant de se retourner dans son lit. Il se rendormit.

Une heure plus tard. Bruits de pas. La même cadence, la même démarche. Kiki se redressa dans son lit et fixa la porte close un moment. Quelle heure était-il ? Était-ce le matin ? Il jeta un œil au cadran à côté de lui. 3h14 du matin. Il secoua la tête un instant. Les pas tournèrent le coin. Saga était-il revenu au Temple pour aller chercher quelque chose qu'il y aurait oublié ? Ou peut-être était-ce Shion ? Qui sait. Kiki se recoucha une fois que les pas se furent éloignés.

Le lendemain matin, le Grand Pope se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir un peu mal dormit. En effet, il avait été réveillé à deux reprises par des gens qui déambulaient dans son Temple. Il se retira péniblement de sous les couvertures, enfila des vêtements propres puis partit en direction de la salle à manger. Il y retrouva tous ses Chevaliers, du moins ceux qu'il restait. Il mangea en leur compagnie, le sourire aux lèvres. Il conversa allègrement avec Milo et Aldébaran qui lui racontaient leur dernière mission et le succès qui en avait résulté.

Une fois le repas terminé, il prit le Gémeau à part et lui demanda la raison de sa visite nocturne au Temple du Pope. « Euh Kiki… Je suis pas allé au Temple durant la nuit, je suis resté au mien… De toute façon, tu te doutes que si j'étais bel et bien venu, je serais passé te dire bonne nuit ou quelque chose du genre… C'était probablement Shion. » Ils se jetèrent un long regard amoureux avant que Saga ne quitte pour aller rejoindre les autres Chevaliers du Zodiaque. Ouais, ce devait être Shion. Qui d'autre aurait pénétré dans le 13ème Temple aussi impunément sinon ? Kiki secoua la tête et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il s'y installa et entreprit de remplir les trop nombreux papiers qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Un jour il devrait blesser le jeune page qui avait la responsabilité de les lui apporter. Comme ça il aurait la paix pour un jour ou deux… Il pensait cela, mais il ne le ferrait jamais. Il n'oserait jamais faire de mal à quelqu'un pour une raison aussi idiote. Seul un ennemi de la Déesse mériterait qu'il lève la main contre lui… Autrement non ! Jamais !

Et une pile de feuille ! Une ! Plus que de deux et ce serait la fin de ce calvaire journalier. Une signature ici, des initiales là, quelques crochets par ici, un court message en dessous, un commentaire dans cet encadré, une autre signature et une autre feuille de complétée ! Signature, écriture, crochet, commentaire. Suivante ! Trois heures s'écoulèrent facilement avant qu'il ne puisse sortir de son bureau et respirer allègrement l'air pur. Fini pour aujourd'hui. Il les avait faites relativement vite. Il pouvait tout de même se féliciter sur ce point ! Pour une fois qu'il ne les faisait pas à la va-vite pour s'en débarrasser. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucune raison de se presser à faire quoique ce soit puisqu'il n'avait rien d'important de prévu. Pas de rencontre avec Athéna, pas de Saga à son Temple, pas d'audience de demandée. Rien. Le calme plat dans son emploi du temps. Bain ? Pourquoi pas. Il pouvait largement en profiter pour abuser du bain et s'y prélasser à loisir. Rapidement, il avait compris et partagé l'obsession et la dépendance au bain du Temple qu'avait Saga. Toujours chaud, une douce odeur apaisante et un décor magnifique. Il se souvint que Shion lui avait dit avoir une sorte de table qu'il pouvait mettre sur l'eau et qui flottait, lui permettant de faire quelques papiers en profitant de l'ambiance relaxante de cette immense salle de bain. Il faudrait qu'il essaie un jour… Ça pourrait devenir très intéressant à la longue…

Il fit un crochet par sa chambre, histoire de ramasser quelques vêtements, se débarrasser de ceux étant sales et d'attraper son nécessaire de toilette. Une fois devant le grand bain, il se dévêtit et se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude et parfumée. Il inspira profondément et... « Grand Pope, Shion du Bélier demande audience dans les plus brefs délais », lui annonça un garde de l'autre côté du rideau servant de porte. Soupir de déplaisir. Il quitta l'enveloppante chaleur de l'eau, se sécha et réintégra sa toge noire et tout le reste des habits de Grand Pope.

Il donna audience à Shion, prit note de ce qu'il lui disait puis lui demanda de disposer suite à cela. Il retourna enfin à son bain et s'y prélassa jusqu'au souper…

Après avoir soigneusement rangé ses feuilles d'observation célestes avec les autres, il enfila son pyjama et soupira. Au moins il pouvait se féliciter de maitriser davantage la lecture des étoiles. Il n'avait plus besoin de Saga ou de Shion, simplement de beaucoup de temps parfois. Avec le temps, il allait y arriver. Pour le moment, il se pratiquait et ne se stressait pas vraiment avec ça. Il n'y lisait aucune guerre à venir ou d'ennuis, donc même si la lecture qu'il faisait des étoiles n'était pas exacte ou complète, cela ne mettait rien ni personne en danger !

Il se coucha confortablement dans son lit et s'endormit presque instantanément.

Kiki se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Encore. Il prêta l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent le coin et quittent plus loin. Il grogna faiblement avant de se recoucher de l'autre côté. Il secoua la tête. Il devrait avertir Shion de cesser de marcher dans le Temple le soir, ça fait trop de bruit. Trop d'écho dans ce Temple ! Il allait en toucher deux mots à Shion demain…

Vers 3h30 du matin, la personne repassa dans le couloir… Kiki l'entendait arriver. Il se leva, légèrement irrité et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour faire peur à la personne qui marchait et qui l'empêchait de dormir tranquillement. Les pas marchaient, puis tournaient le coin plus loin. La mâchoire de Kiki se mit à trembler, ses yeux s'agrandirent et se remplir d'eau. Il déglutit difficilement. Les pas avaient tourné le coin. Mais aucun corps n'accompagnait ces pas. Sous le choc Kiki resta un long moment sans bouger avant de s'écrouler à même le sol. Personne. Aucun humain n'avait marché. Mais le bruit était bien là. Quelque chose se promenait depuis hier dans le Temple. Le Grand Pope se releva, referma lentement la porte puis retourna se coucher, toujours prit de peur…

À peine le Soleil se levait-il que Kiki pénétrait dans la chambre de son maître Shion. Il le réveilla en le secouant frénétiquement. C'est péniblement et d'une manière fort peu agréable que le Chevalier du Bélier émergea du pays des rêves. Il attrapa la main de Kiki avant de lever ses yeux vers lui et de rester un moment hébété de voir son élève ainsi. Kiki était blême, avait les yeux grand ouverts, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême, le regard fou, les mâchoires serrées. Shion se redressa et posa une main sur sa joue. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il. La voix tremblante, Kiki lui répondit, agrippant une de ses mains à celle de Shion : « Il y… Il y a un fantôme dans le Temple du Pope... Le Temple est hanté. Ne ris pas de moi! » finit-il par rugir. Il se recula du lit et toisa Shion d'un regard à la limite entre la peur et la rage. Shion lui murmura qu'il avait dû rêver et imaginer tout cela à cause de la fatigue. Kiki quitta. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui dise qu'il inventait tout cela. Non, c'était bien réel. Quelqu'esprit que ce soit marchait dans son Temple la nuit !

Kiki passa probablement la pire journée de sa vie : la fatigue le rongeait, le manque d'appétit lui crispait l'estomac, la mauvaise humeur prenait le pas sur sa nature normalement si enjouée, le moindre bruit de provenance inconnu lui insufflait une vague de peur et la seule idée de se retrouver seul ce soir aux prises avec des fantômes lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Lorsqu'il croisa Saga en milieu de journée, il n'eut même pas l'envie de lui parler de ce qui le troublait. Il ne voulait pas répéter la même erreur que le matin : il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce qu'on rit de lui une fois de plus. Il passa à côté de lui, il sourit faiblement et s'excusa de ne pouvoir lui parler davantage prétextant des piles immenses de paperasses.

Une fois dans son bureau, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant mal d'avoir mentit. Il avait envie de faire demi-tour et d'aller voir le Chevalier des Gémeaux pour s'excuser et lui dire ce qu'il venait d'inventer n'était que pacotille, qu'il n'avait aucun papier à remplir… mais ça Saga devait déjà le savoir. Le lundi était le seul jour de la semaine où aucun papier ne rentrait à moins d'une urgence urgente… mais encore, c'était un cas très exceptionnel, toutefois ce n'était jamais quelque chose d'assez long pour accaparer Kiki pour un long moment. Il alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise et soupira. Il posa les coudes sur la table et posa son front sur ses bras croisés. Il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire avec ce problème de fantôme ou d'esprit ou de il ne savait encore trop quoi dans son Temple. Tout ce qu'il savait avec certitude, toutefois, c'est qu'il allait devoir s'en charger lui-même ! Il allait devoir affronter cette chose ou du moins savoir ce qu'elle voulait !

Il se leva promptement, claqua ses mains ensemble et partit en direction de la Bibliothèque du Sanctuaire. Il en poussa la porte cérémonieusement. C'était la première fois qu'il y entrait et il avait l'étrange impression que ce ne serait pas la dernière toutefois. Ce problème qu'il avait sur les bras lui donnait la sensation que la Bibliothèque lui serait de la plus grande aide. Il ne pourrait dire pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi. Il fit quelques pas dans l'énorme bâtisse. Il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt impressionné de l'architecture de l'endroit : les plafonds très hauts, deux étages, tout en marbre, des moulures représentant des guerriers se suivant à la course, de larges rangées de livres et quelques petites tables en verre éparpillées un peu partout. S'il était devenu Chevalier, il aurait eu des travaux de recherche à faire ici, mais il s'en était sauvé en devenant Grand Pope contre son gré. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Non ?

Il marcha entre les rangées, cherchant ce qu'il voulait, ce qui l'aiderait, ce qui ferrait son bonheur. L'endroit comportait trop de livres pour qu'il puisse véritablement se retrouver parmi les ouvrages. Il soupira et s'assit à une table en se décourageant. Il en avait pour des jours à farfouiller avant de mettre la main sur la perle rare. Une voix monotone et douce lui parvint au travers de son silence d'accablement : « Je peux vous aider Grand Pope ? » Kiki leva la tête vers son Chevalier du Verseau et lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Il se contenta de lui dire qu'il cherchait des informations sur les esprits, revenants, fantômes. Si Camus n'avait été lui-même un revenant - dans un certain sens – il se serait probablement permis de demander la raison de cette recherche toutefois la situation étant ce qu'elle était cette question paraissait un peu futile dans un tel contexte.

Quelques livres en main, Kiki s'assit à une table et commença à feuilleter les livres d'abord consciencieusement puis en diagonal. Rien d'intéressant pour l'instant. Il tomba finalement sur un livre écrit par Capricorn no Priam. Le bouquin semblait vieux, lorsqu'il lut la date d'écriture il vit qu'il datait d'il y a 240 ans. Kiki en tourna les premières pages : tout était écrit à la main. Il sourit et lut les titres des chapitres. « L'âme du Temple…. p. 58» Kiki alla à la page indiquée et commença à lire, intrigué malgré lui par ce que cet homme avait à raconter. Cet homme qui devait être le Chevalier du Capricorne de l'époque de Shion selon la date de création.

« J'ai accepté de jouer le rôle de Grand Pope pendant la longue réunion à laquelle celui-ci doit se rendre pour les deux semaines à venir. En temps normal, ce serait à Shion de le faire, mais vu qu'il est alité suite à une blessure résultant d'une précédente mission qui a tourné au vinaigre, il est dans l'incapacité de le faire. Je dois avouer que ça me réjouit un peu d'occuper ces fonctions très honorables au sein du Sanctuaire de notre très chère et respectable Déesse Athéna. Peut-être cela montrera-t-il au Grand Pope actuel que j'ai un intérêt certain à le reléguer quand l'âge l'empêchera de poursuivre. Je m'égard. Au plus méritant ce poste !

Je disais donc un peu plus tôt que le Sanctuaire d'Athéna était probablement le meilleur lieu pour qu'on y retrouve des esprits puisque bon nombre de soldats et de Chevaliers, depuis les temps mystiques, y meurt et pas toujours avec une sépulture adéquate. Cela, bien sur, empêche les âmes des défunts de trouver le repos éternel auquel ils aspirent. Ou du moins ça prive les âmes les plus torturées de le faire. Une fois le corps sous terre et les dernières onctions données, celle-ci peut partir. C'est du moins ce que j'ai comprit de mon expérience.

Au début de mon « règne », j'ai été réveillé en pleine nuit par un bruit de pas qui se déplaçait dans le Temple passant devant ma chambre et se rendant à la salle à manger de la Chevalerie. Je me suis levé et ai suivi l'être invisible jusqu'à ce lieu. Une fois arrivé là, il s'est révélé à moi et m'a indiquer l'endroit où se trouvait ses restes corporels. Je les ai extraits de leur emplacement et me suis occupé de leur sépulture. Suite à quoi je n'ai plus eu à faire à ce fantôme (j'ai été à deux doigts d'écrire Spectre avant de me rendre compte qu'on pouvait confondre avec les combattant d'Hadès). […] »

Kiki retourna au début du livre dont il lut les première lignes avec intérêt ; il reconnaissait dans les propos du Chevalier une partie de ce qu'il vivait en ce moment et non pas seulement des récits farfelus qui lui paraissaient exagérés par l'imagination, ni même une simple source d'informations qui ne reposaient sur rien pour être crédibles.

« J'ai lu quelques ouvrages, dont la plus part datent de l'Antiquité, sur le sujet des revenants et des esprits égarés, mais rien ne me paraissait vraiment satisfaisant. J'avais l'impression que la touche humaine et personnelle manquait, que tout n'était qu'hypothèses ou suppositions. Je me suis dit qu'un jour peut-être ce que j'écris servira à quelqu'un d'autre. […] »

Kiki prit le livre dans ses mains et demanda à Camus s'il avait le droit de partir avec le bouquin. Camus leva un sourcil surpris et lui répondit qu'il pouvait bine faire ce qu'il voulait puisqu'il était le Grand Pope. Un large sourire étira les lèvres du rouquin alors qu'il quittait les lieux pour retourner à son Temple et poursuivre sa lecture. Une fois de retour chez lui, il posa l'ouvrage sur un meuble dans sa chambre puis se fit happer par un page qui venait lui annoncer que Mu de Jamir demandait une audience devant le Pope dans les plus brefs délais. Kiki soupira de toute son âme et se traîna les pieds jusqu'à la pièce d'audience. Il monta paresseusement jusqu'au trône et toisa son ancien maître avec indifférence sans même s'en rendre compte. Son visage exprimait tout l'ennui que lui insufflait cette rencontre inattendue. Mu le lui fit remarquer et vint à sa rencontre. Il voulait simplement des nouvelles de son protégé. Ce dernier retrouva une partie de son entrain et lui raconta comment il aimait le poste, à quel point ça impliquait plein de responsabilités et de tâches connexes qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginées (par exemple partir à la chasse aux fantômes). Mu lui sourit et ils parlèrent un long moment, si long que rapidement le souper arriva. Mu reprit la route vers sa tour à Jamir et Kiki celle de la salle à manger où les Chevaliers étaient déjà tous attablés et attendaient son arrivée comme signal de départ pour se nourrir. Une fois que le Pope mit les pieds dans la pièce les couverts se levèrent et le repas se déclencha, les conversations aussi.

Une fois le souper terminé, il retourna à sa chambre et regarda un long moment le livre avant de décider d'aller se coucher en priorité. Il avait passé une nuit assez désagréable la veille que ce soir il pouvait bine se payer le luxe de dormir plusieurs heures consécutives. Il eut un léger sourire à cette idée. Il s'étira longuement, eut un bâillement pour confirmer ce qu'il avançait. Il glissa ses doigts sur la vieille couverture du livre avant de se changer, passer à la salle de bain et de se mettre au lit. Il s'enroula dans ses draps et s'endormit alors que l'horloge sonnait 21h.

Un peu plus de 5h plus tard, un bruit de pas réveilla le Grand Pope. Ce dernier se leva de son saillant et décida de suivre le fantôme pour que celui-ci le conduise à son corps et qu'il puisse l'enterrer et se débarrasser de lui de façon gentille et utile. Il marcha à travers le Temple un bon moment, passant par des chemins qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'emprunter. Il arriva finalement devant deux imposantes portes. Il les observa un moment et se demanda leur utilité et ce qui se trouvait derrière. Il se força à se souvenir mais rien. Tout ce qu'il savait en ce moment c'est que le fantôme qu'il poursuivait se trouvait de l'autre côté. Kiki fit une moue avant de commencer à pousser un des battants qui se révéla plus difficile à ouvrir qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Au bout d'un moment intense d'effort, la salle se dévoila à lui alors qu'un énorme son se répercutait dans les Temples en contrebas. Kiki se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'il se souvint : C'était la « salle de Réunion de Guerre » et Shion lui avait formellement interdit de l'ouvrir à moins que ce ne soit en temps de Guerre. Il referma la porte le plus qu'il put avant de se téléporter dans sa chambre.

À peine quelques secondes après qu'il ait réintégrer ses draps, Camus se matérialisa dans sa chambre, vêtu de son armure brillante et l'air aussi inquiet que ses traits inexpressifs le pouvaient. Kiki fit semblant de se réveiller en sursaut et toisa Camus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Camus ? s'intrigua Kiki avec le plus de sérieux qu'il le pouvait.

-Avez-vous ouvert la porte de la Réunion, Grand Pope ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Rien. »

Et Camus repartit. Kiki expira bruyamment. Il l'avait échappé belle. Un peu plus longtemps et il se serait trahi lui-même en riant nerveusement ou en détourant le regard. Il se recoucha et se rendormit quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois de plus la personne morte marcha dans le Temple et se dirigea vers la Salle de la Réunion de Guerre, mais Kiki resta couché et ne voulut pas y retourner; pas ce soir.

Le lendemain, Shion vint le voir et lui demanda la même chose que Camus la veille. Avec la même assurance il mentit à son maitre et alla vaquer à ses occupations de Grand Pope. Il entra dans son bureau et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Saga assis sur la table de travail. Kiki soupira doucement puis marcha jusqu'à lui. Il s'installa sur sa chaise et débuta la paperasse attendant que le Gémeau parle. Ce dernier le fit assez rapidement. « As-tu ouvert la porte de la Salle de Réunion de Guerre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché qui surpris Kiki au point de lui faire perdre son assurance.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai ouvert la porte ? Pourquoi j'aurais ouvert la porte ? Je sais même pas où est cette porte. Je vois pas pourquoi tu crois que j'ai ouvert la porte. Quelle porte ? Parce que je sais pas de quoi tu parles. J'ai aucune raison d'ouvrir la porte. Il y a pas de Guerre donc pas de porte, hen ! »

Kiki se tut et baissa les yeux. Saga pinça les lèvres et patienta jusqu'à ce que le Pope ose affronter son regard et s'expliquer. Kiki lui avoua qu'un fantôme hantait le Temple du Pope et qu'il tenait de comprendre où était le cadavre de la personne morte pour pouvoir l'enterrer et lui permettre de reposer en paix. Saga lui sourit et secoua la tête. Il promit de ne pas en parler aux autres. Kiki lui en fut très reconnaissant. Kiki ne put retenir un soupir de découragement une fois que Saga eut quitté les lieux. Il avait bien vu dans son regard la moquerie, bien que subtile. Personne ne le croyait. Comment le pourraient-ils de toute façon ? Rien ne pouvait prouver les dires du Grand Pope. Probablement les autres mettaient-ils cela sur le compte de la fatigue qui découlait du travail éreintant dans lequel Kiki était plongé depuis sa nomination au poste. Mais le principal intéressé savait qu'il n'avait pas simplement imaginé cette apparition; elle était bien réelle, morte, mais présente dans le Temple du Pope.

Kiki serra un poing et le posa sur la table. De façon trop théâtrale pour être véritable, il se dit qu'il allait devoir ouvrir la porte de la salle un jour s'il voulait trouver les ossements du fantôme qui parcourait les corridors du Temple du Pope la nuit. Il desserra ses doigts et les posa à plat sur sa table de travail et murmura quelques mots de découragement. Avant cette chasse au « trésor », il avait quelques obligations en papier auxquelles il devait s'atteler. Il roula des yeux alors que sa main gauche agrippait une plume.

Durant une bonne partie de la soirée, il se mit à réfléchir à une question de première instance : comment entrer dans la Salle de Réunion de Guerre sans que la porte ne le fasse savoir à tous les Chevaliers du Sanctuaire ? Il passa sa main dans ses cours cheveux roux et sa bouche se tordit d'énervement. Il ne trouvait pas… soudainement, Shion se matérialisa à côté de son élève et lui prit l'épaule affectueusement. Kiki leva ses grands yeux verts vers l'ancien Pope et sourit tristement. « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Grand Pope ? s'amusa Shion.

-Mon fantôme… souffla Kiki. Le fantôme qui se promène dans le Temple la nuit. Tu devrais venir faire un tour ce soir avec moi. Tu vas entendre de quoi je veux parler. »

Ses yeux soudainement brillants rencontrèrent ceux de Shion qui secoua la tête avant de sourire et d'accepter. « Pourquoi pas…» murmura-t-il avec simplicité. L'idée de ne plus être le seul à avoir entendu la présence de cet esprit dans le Temple rassura Kiki autant que ça le motiva. Il avait même oublié son plan d'ouvrir la porte pour voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que la nuit arrive et que le fantôme daigne se faire entendre pour que tout aille comme prévu.

Ce moment étrangement tant espéré par le Pope arriva plutôt rapidement, du moins assez pour qu'il n'aille pas le temps de s'impatienter. Shion le rejoignit à la chambre principale du Pope, toutefois au moment où il mit les pieds dans les lieux, le fantôme avait déjà fait sa première ronde. Il fallait attendre encore environ une heure avant qu'il ne se manifeste. Lorsque Kiki le lui annonça, le Chevalier du Bélier ne put que sourire et acquiescer avec amusement. Décidemment, Kiki trouvait mille et une façons de se divertir ici !

L'heure passa relativement vite. Les deux Béliers jouèrent aux cartes et parlèrent calmement et avec désinvolture de « Comment allait le travail de Grand Pope? Est-ce que Kiki était à jour dans son travail? À quand la prochaine réunion de tous les Chevaliers? ». Tout à coup, un bruit se fit dans le corridor. Kiki tendit l'oreille et, un large sourire étirant aussitôt ses lèvres, reconnu la cadence presque rassurante du fantôme. Il en fit part à Shion qui se contenta de lever un sourcil interrogatif alors que son élève se levait précipitamment et les téléportait devant la fameuse porte « jamais ouverte » de la Salle de Réunion de Guerre. Shion eut un violent hoquet de surprise. Kiki lui sourit avant de retrouver un air sérieux. « Quelqu'un est entré dans cette salle ! » s'enflamma Shion. Incrédule Kiki secoua la tête. Non. Le fantôme n'était même pas encore parvenu à ce couloir alors comment Shion pouvait-il dire que… Les yeux de Kiki se portèrent sur la porte entrebâillée. Il pinça les lèvres. « Ah ouais, la porte… balbutia-t-il, un peu mal-à-l'aise. Bah en fait c'est moi qui l'avait ouverte par accident le jour où tout le monde à entendu le gros bruit d'alerte. » Shion soupira et dévisagea, mécontent, son disciple. Il referma hermétiquement la porte avant de reporter son attention de nouveau sur le rouquin à son côté.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que les bruits de pas ne se rapprochent considérablement de leur localisation. Les sens à l'affut, Kiki en fit part à Shion qui haussa les épaules. La marche du fantôme se stoppa brutalement à quelques mètres d'eux. Instantanément, un halo d'abord doré se mit à briller avant de passer au noir de jais. Les pas reprirent et passèrent à côté de Kiki. Pour la première fois, plus que ces oreilles, ce furent ses yeux qui furent mis à profit. Il vit. Un homme passa à quelques centimètres de lui, le frôlant de son corps mi-opaque. Des yeux d'un gris pâle, des cheveux d'un noir profond, un long nez droit, une pâleur cadavérique, une expression faciale d'une tristesse innommable, un corps grand et musclé sous une armure dorée : un Chevalier ! Complètement sous le choc, le Grand Pope resta figé un long moment avant de tourner son visage terrifié vers son maitre. Ce dernier toisa son élève un moment. L'inquiétude se lisait sur ses traits alors qu'il ramenait Kiki à sa chambre.

Une fois tous les deux assis côte-à-côte, Shion demanda à son élève la raison de sa stupéfaction; il n'osa pas dire horreur. « Je l'ai vu… murmura Kiki sous le regard incrédule de son Chevalier. J'ai vu le fantôme, son corps… Il m'a touché. » Ses mains s'agrippèrent frénétiquement au chandail de Shion alors que les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Cet esprit était bien réel. Cette pensée le terrorisait. Avant il aurait pu essayer de se leurrer et se dire que ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours, mais maintenant… plus aucun échappatoire ! Il avait peur. Son regard pénétra Shion, lui demandant sa confirmation : il avait vu, ou tout du moins entendu, le fantôme lui aussi, non ? Shion baissa la tête avant de se passer la main sur le visage. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma, ne sachant comment s'exprimer, comment ne pas blesser son élève. « Non, Kiki. Je n'ai rien vu, ni entendu, ni sentit. Mon Cosmos n'a pas vibré non plus… je suis désolé. Tu devrais oublier cette histoire de fantôme… »

Sur ce, il se leva et laissa Kiki seul dans son désarroi et sa surprise. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il soit le seul à ressentir et à percevoir cette présence?

* * *

Je souhaite que ce chapitre vous ait plu ! Laissez des reviews ça fait touuujouurs plaisir ! :)

Bisous


	3. Belle rencontre

Quelqu'un, lapidez-moi ! Je suis la pire. Depuis que Tableau de Chasse est terminé, je n,ai absolument rien posteé. On aurait presque dit que j'était morte. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, car voici un chapitre de cette histoire. Génial non ?

Je vous laisse le plaisir de lire ce chapitre. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (sauf le fantôme XD), mais à Masami Kurumada.

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes qui pourraient subsister.

Bonne lecture, sur ce !

* * *

Voila maintenant près d'une semaine qui s'était écoulée depuis que Kiki avait suivi les pas jusqu'à la Salle de Réunion de Guerre. Chaque soir, sans exception, il suivait toujours le fantôme jusqu'à la porte. Rendu là, il cessait tout mouvement, restait un moment derrière la porte et retournait se coucher. Mais depuis deux jours, tout n'allait pas comme avant. Non, contrairement à d'habitude où il pouvait simplement retrouver son lit et dormir en sachant que le fantôme n'allait pas se remettre à marcher, il se faisait de nouveau réveiller par les pas insistants de l'homme. Pouvait-il vraiment en dire que c'était un homme ? Il était mort alors peut-être… Anatomiquement, il semblait en être un. Ses traits ne démentaient pas cela non plus. Sinon c'était une femme plutôt virile…

Kiki secoua la tête. Pourquoi ne le laissait-il plus dormir comme il faudrait qu'il le fasse ? Il était Grand Pope, il avait besoin de ses heures de sommeil pour être fonctionnel durant une journée complète. Il commençait déjà à ressembler à un mort-vivant alors il n'imaginait pas si ce fantôme continuait à lui faire des siennes la tête qu'il aurait à la fin. S'il y a avait une fin à tout ceci. Ce revenant ne semblait pas prêt à partir lui semblait-il. Kiki savait au fond de lui qu'il avait quelque chose à apprendre de cet homme mort il ne savait pas vraiment quand. Lâcheté oblige, il ne tenait pas vraiment à le savoir, il ne voulait pas se creuser la tête à comprendre, il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à se lever pour cela.

Un craquement de plancher lui fit rouler des yeux. Encore une fois le fantôme entamait sa promenade nocturne aux dépens du malheur Grand Pope qui soupirait de toute son âme à cause du manque de sommeil chronique dont il souffrait depuis l'arrivée de ce mort dans sa vie.

À bout de nerfs, Kiki se leva de son lit et suivit, découragé, le fantôme jusqu'à la porte. Il l'observa un moment, mais n'osa pas la toucher, de peur de l'ouvrir et donc, de par le fait même, réveiller les Chevaliers qui, eux, dormaient paisiblement, nullement troublés par l'âme d'un défunt qui semblait prendre un malsain plaisir à creuser la tombe du Pope en l'empêchant de dormir jusqu'à l'en faire mourir d'épuisement. Kiki roula des yeux et détailla l'imposante porte. Il finit par poser sa main sur celle-ci. Et s'il décidait de simplement se téléporter de l'autre côté ? Il était Grand Pope maintenant, il en avait le pouvoir… Et le droit. La simple pensée d'être tout puissant dans le Sanctuaire lui arracha un sourire qu'il s'empressa de dissimuler sous le drap dont il s'était entouré les épaules avant de partir. Non, il ne devait pas s'enfler la tête avec cela. Ce n'était pas digne de son rang, mais il aimait tellement. Il lui semblait, toutefois, que les choses n'étaient pas si simples. Il y a avait une méthode pour traverser par téléportation. Il le sut à ses dépens lorsqu'il tenta de s'y infiltrer une nuit, mais qu'il s'était cogné, littéralement, le nez sur les battants, car il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'aller plus loin que cela. Il lui fallait donc trouver comment traverser pour ensuite en finir avec tout ça. Le fantôme ne pouvait pas aller plus loin que cette pièce, car la porte ne menait nulle part d'autre qu'à la salle de réunion de Guerre.

Kiki soupira, tourna les talons et retourna se coucher alors que les pas du Capricorne passèrent à côté de lui, le frôlèrent et continuèrent leur interminable chemin vers la salle de réunion. Kiki eut un violent frisson et une grande tristesse, mêlée de peur, l'envahit soudainement. Il entra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et resta adossé à celle-ci pendant un moment, le temps que son cœur fou cesse de battre de manière aussi désordonnée. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait eu si peur soudainement. Le fantôme, assurément, avait quelque chose à voir dans tout ça. Le plus étrange était qu'il avait la désagréable impression que ces sentiments n'étaient pas les siens. Étaient-ce ceux du défunt ? Qui sait !

Le lendemain matin, le Pope se réveilla avec son Chevalier des Gémeaux siégeant sur le bord de son lit. Kiki lui jeta un regard incertain avant de voir l'heure sur le cadran : midi et vingt. Et merde ! Il ne s'était pas présenté à l'audience qu'il avait accordée à Aiolia le matin, il était en retard pour faire ses papiers, il n'avait pas pris de douche, n'était pas présentable pour aller voir sa Déesse à une heure, mais se sentait en pleine forme grâce aux heures de sommeil qu'il venait de consommées. Son regard inquiet arracha un sourire à Saga. « Ne t'inquiète pas Kiki, je me suis chargé de tout, même de désactiver ton alarme ce matin. J'ai rencontré Aiolia à ta place en faisant une illusion, donc il croyait que c'était toi, j'ai tout pris en note. Ensuite, j'ai fait la moitié des papiers. Et maintenant je viens te réveiller pour que tu te prépares à rencontrer Athéna. Ne suis-je pas aux petits oignons avec toi ? » Kiki lui sourit de ce sourire d'enfant qu'il ne perdrait probablement jamais et qui le rendait si adorable. Il embrassa Saga avant de filer vers la salle de bain et de faire sa toilette en vitesse. Il alla ensuite rencontrer sa Déesse, la mine radieuse et le sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'assirent, parlèrent de la condition générale du Sanctuaire, des améliorations à apporter et de l'état des Chevaliers Divins qui étaient devenus des maîtres pour les futurs Chevaliers.

Athéna caressa le visage angélique de son représentant et l'embrassa amoureusement. Kiki ne la repoussa point et répondit à son baiser avec ferveur. L'étreinte de cette jeune femme lui avait manqué. Il savait que c'était mal et que des gens souffriraient si cela venait à se savoir, mais à cet exact moment, il n'en fit rien. Et ils firent l'amour sous le couvert du secret, enfermés ensemble dans le Temple d'Athéna, au plus haut du Sanctuaire sacré.

Athéna embrassa de nouveau Kiki alors qu'elle terminait de rattacher sa robe blanche. Elle plaça ses seins correctement, enleva les quelques cheveux pris dans la bretelle gauche de sa robe et se retourna pour s'asseoir à côté du Grand Pope. Ce dernier dut se lever pour réintégrer sa soutane, son pantalon et son boxer, mais évidemment pas dans cet ordre-là. Il retourna embrasser sa Déesse avant de déposer un dernier et léger baiser sur son front. « Je n'aime pas devoir me comporter ainsi, mais je dois partir maintenant. J'ai des papiers qui m'attendent et une audience dans une vingtaine de minutes.

-Je ne te retiens pas. Tu es Grand Pope et je comprends que tu as d'autres choses importantes à faire dans le Sanctuaire, mais merci de prendre soin de moi.

-C'est un véritable honneur pour moi, ma très chère et très tendre Athéna. »

Après une brève révérence, Kiki quitta le Temple de sa Déesse et retourna au sien grâce à la téléportation. Il peinait à retenir l'énorme sourire qui lui étirait les lèvres. Il aimait cette femme, probablement autant qu'il aimait Saga. Tout ceci était mal. Il vivait dans un énorme secret, voire un énorme mensonge. Personne ne devait savoir, ni pour sa relation avec la Déesse, ni pour son lien avec Saga qui devrait être mort en ce moment, ayant prétendument renoncé à la vie.

Kiki pénétra dans la salle principale du Temple du Pope et s'assit dignement sur le trône, devant son Chevalier du Capricorne. Ce dernier, un genou au sol, devant son supérieur, releva finalement la tête et toisa Kiki un instant. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et ses lèvres se pincèrent. De mauvaises nouvelles ? Non, il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'on lui annonce une tragédie. Son règne n'avait pas encore été assez long pour qu'il puisse se charger d'une guerre. Kiki se pencha vers l'avant, signe qu'il était prêt à entendre les propos de son serviteur avec la plus grande attention. Shura soupira avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il secoua la tête avant d'aller ancrer ses yeux dans ceux du Pope. « J'ai une nouvelle très peu réjouissante pour vous, Grand Pope. En fait, les faits que j'ai à vous rapporter sont d'importance capitale et sont plutôt inquiétants.

-Je vous écoute, Chevalier !

-Ce matin, je suis entré dans cette même salle, vers 11h, et ai constaté qu'Aiolia avait un entretien. Jusque-là rien d'anormal. Toutefois, lorsque mon regard se porta vers le trône sur lequel vous siégez à l'instant présent, je ne vis, non pas vous, mais bien Kanon des Gémeaux. Je crois qu'il avait fait une illusion aux Chevalier du Lion…Kanon usurpe votre identité. Je ne tiens ni rancune à son défunt jumeau, ni n'essaie d'insinuer quoi que ce soit… Mais je tiens simplement à vous partager ce que j'ai vu.»

Shura baissa la tête et Kiki en fit de même. C'était très dangereux et délicat comme situation. Kiki plissa ses lèvres et resta silencieux un moment. Comme se sauver de cette situation ? Il allait devoir mentir, que ça lui plaise ou non. Il releva son visage vers son guerrier et soupira. .Merci, Chevalier, j'en prends note et je donnerai pour mission à un Chevalier de le surveiller pour quelque temps. On ne tient pas à répéter l'histoire avec un autre des jumeaux.»

Il ponctua son commentaire d'un sourire en coin qui montrait qu'il blaguait en faisant allusion aux évènements de la dernière Guerre Sainte. Shura répondit à son sourire et, après une révérence, il quitta les lieux, laissant Kiki, seul sur son trône, un peu inquiet. Une fois Shura rendu à la hauteur du Temple des Poissons, il fit venir le Gémeau à son Temple pour lui expliquer la situation. Saga baissa la tête, honteux ne pas avoir remarqué la révérence du Capricorne dans la pièce ce matin. Il s'excusa mille fois à Kiki pour l'avoir mis dans l'embarras. Kiki balaya les excuses de l'homme d'un geste circulaire de la main. Il ne lui en voulait pas, mais simplement le prévenir qu'il allait surement avoir quelqu'un qui allait le surveiller pour les deux prochaines semaines et donc de faire attention à ses agissements. Saga secoua la tête, signe qu'il comprenait ce que Kiki attendait de lui. Ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres et cela de manière impérative. Kiki n'avait pas besoin d'une guerre interne. Il avait beaucoup trop de choses auxquelles penser pour pouvoir se soucier d'un tel conflit en même temps.

Saga quitta le temple du Pope alors que Kiki faisait venir Milo à son temple. Il expliqua rapidement la mission au Scorpion : surveiller les agissements de Kanon, car il semblait suspect récemment et il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. L'air grave, Milo acquiesça. Il fit une révérence très basse à son supérieur et quitta l'endroit avec panache, sa longue cape blanche volant dans un vent improbable. Kiki soupira en le regardant quitter les lieux. Il venait de passer à deux doigts de se ramasser dans un beau pétrin. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu advenir si Shura avait propagé cela à travers le Sanctuaire plutôt que de venir lui en parler directement. Le cataclysme aurait été proche ! Mais, au moins, la fin du monde avait été évitée de justesse.

Kiki se leva de son trône et descendit le petit escalier avant de sortir à son tour de la pièce. Un garde le salua alors qu'il quittait les lieux. Il lui rendit son signe de main, d'un air las et continua son chemin jusqu'à retourner à ses appartements. Il se départit de son casque et s'en alla à son bureau où il entama les papiers qui lui restaient à faire avant de pouvoir se reposer enfin. Certes, il avait dormi plus qu'il n'aurait dû et malgré tout il était épuisé… Sa journée allait être longue ! Trop de sommeil peut-être.

20 heures sonna à l'horloge murale. Kiki releva la tête et repoussa quelques mèches rousses qui lui retombaient devant les yeux. Il avait enfin terminé. Bon, il devait avouer que dormir une petite demi-heure, sur son bureau, avait aidé à plusieurs niveau. Il fixa ses yeux sur l'horloge et soupira. Trop tard pour aller manger avec la Chevalerie. Il allait de nouveau être seul au souper. Bon, il devait s'y habituer tout de même. Voila quelques jours que c'était ainsi. Depuis l'arrivée du fantôme. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il devait trouver un moyen de pénétrer dans la salle, la nuit, sans alerter toute la Chevalerie. Il se leva de son bureau, fit un crochet par la cuisine, histoire de ramasser quelque chose à manger pour la route, puis il se rendit à sa chambre où se trouvait le livre écrit par l'ancien Chevalier du Capricorne.

Kiki s'assit sur son lit et considéra le livre un moment. Il lui semblait que ce livre renfermait toutes les réponses à ses questions, mais qu'en même temps il lui apportait toujours davantage d'ennui. Chaque fois qu'il résolvait un problème, il en avait un nouveau sur les bras. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cela, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses dégénérer éternellement. Il n'allait pas ruiner sa santé à cause d'un mort. Non, il allait se débarrasser de lui dans les plus brefs délais. D'un geste sec, il tenta d'attraper le livre, mais ne réussit qu'à le jeter au sol. Kiki soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. _Pas de précipitation_, lui aurait dit Shion. Il inspira profondément et se calma lentement. Il était nerveux. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à savoir ce qui l'attendait. Il aurait tout donné à l'instant présent pour être quelqu'un d'autre, pour ne pas être le Pope, pour pouvoir ne pas vivre tout cela. Il aurait vendu son âme pour changer d'existence avec n'importe qui d'autre. Il se sentait, tout à coup, comme l'enfant de huit ans qu'il avait déjà été et qui n'avait qu'à se tourner vers son maître pour que ses peurs se calment et disparaissent. Mu… Non, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Shion ne le croyait pas, Saga faisait semblant de le croire. Il était seul dans cette histoire. Une larme de désespoir coula le long de son visage. Son menton trembla. N'était-il encore qu'un enfant ? Apeuré à l'idée d'affronter une réalité dont il ne soupçonnait pas la grandeur ? Le livre, seul aide qu'il pouvait avoir, collé contre son torse, Kiki tenta de se ressaisir. Il essuya une larme et pinça ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas s'effondrer. Il se doutait qu'il commençait à peine sa grande aventure qui ne semblait nullement gaie. Il eut un spasme et expira longuement. Il devait le faire. Il devait le faire. Il devait le faire.

Il recula le livre de lui et le posa simplement sur ses genoux. Il regarda la couverture un moment et l'ouvrit. Il alla à la table des matières et glissa son doigt sur les titres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Ses yeux étaient encore embrouillés de larmes. Il soupira plusieurs fois, plus pour la forme que parce qu'il en ressentait le besoin.

Rien de rien. Le livre n'en parlait pas. Pas un mot sur la salle de réunion. Kiki, vaguement irrité, se leva en vitesse, jeta le livre sur le lit. Il fit quelques pas vers la porte, puis se retourna et agrippa le livre qu'il amena avec lui avant de partir vers la bibliothèque. Il pénétra en trombe dans le lieu. Un regard désapprobateur du Verseau l'accueillit. Les lèvres pincées et l'irritation visible sur ses traits, le Pope marcha dans la bibliothèque, retourna à la section où il avait trouvé le fameux livre. Il parcourut les titres des yeux. Rien ne lui parlait, aucun livre ne semblait avoir pour sujet ce qu'il cherchait.

Kiki se laissa tomber au sol, dos à la rangée de livres. Il ouvrit le volume du Capricorne et regarda les pages distraitement. «Les autres Chevaliers et leur aide». Kiki parcourut la première page avec intérêt, puis se mit à toutes les lire. Ce chapitre semblait détenir la clé.

« Au début, j'étais le seul à me charger de ce grave problème. Un esprit me réveillait au milieu de la nuit, se révélait à moi, puis me révélait l'emplacement de ses ossements avant que je ne l'enterre. Si seulement les choses avaient continué de la sorte. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. J'ai eu affaire à des esprits incertains qui semblaient ne plus savoir où ils se trouvaient, qui n'étaient pas précis quant à l'emplacement de leur cadavre. Même lorsque je ne fus plus Grand Pope, j'ai continué à aider ces pauvres âmes égarées.

Un soir, j'eus affaire à un esprit qui me montra un endroit qui n'existait pas, ou du moins qui se trouvait dans le sol. J'en conclus qu'il était déjà enterré et donc ne compris pas pourquoi il n'était pas en paix maintenant. J'avais beau me creuser la tête et tenter de creuser la terre pour retrouver cet ancien combattant, je n'y parvenais pas vraiment.

Le Chevalier du Taureau me vit, assis à même le sol, les mains pleines de terre et tout en sueur. J'avais voulu fouiller le sol, mais, bien sûr n'avait rien trouvé dans ma recherche. Voilà deux jours que je creusais méticuleusement, me coupant de sommeil et autre nécessité de la sorte. J'étais épuisé. Le Taureau s'en rendit bien compte et me questionna quant à savoir ce que je faisais. Je n'osai pas lui dire que j'aidais un fantôme. Je lui mentis en disant que je cherchais simplement un objet qui se trouverait sous la terre, mais que c'était probablement impossible et improbable. Il resta un moment songeur. Son regard devint lointain. Il me fit un sourire et me conduisit à la bibliothèque secrète du Pope. Je le réprimandai rendu là-bas. Nous avions l'interdiction formelle de pénétrer dans le Temple du Pope à moins d'y être convoqués. Alors comment osait-il, en plus, aller à la bibliothèque? Il roula des yeux et me fit un sourire avant de farfouiller un moment. Il ne répondit pas à mes interrogations lorsque je lui demandai comment il connaissait l'existence de cette pièce secrète. Seul l'élu devait l'apprendre par le Pope actuel. C'est un secret qui, parait-il, se passe de génération en génération de Pope. Finalement, le taureau revint vers moi avec un manuscrit qu'il ouvrit sur la table de travail. C'était un très ancien plan du Sanctuaire. L'architecture était différente de celle de mon époque. Selon ce plan, il y avait bel et bine une salle là où je cherchais. C'était un passage souterrain qui menait le Temple de la Vierge à celui de la Balance. L'homme devait être mort dans ce conduit. J'étudiai le plan et mémorisai l'emplacement de ce passage. Je passerai par l'ouverture dans le Temple de la Balance, étant donné que le Chevalier est en mission actuellement.

Je fis ainsi et trouvai le corps facilement, dans la poussière, les toiles d'araignées et la moisissure. Je l'enterrai proprement et n'en entendit plus parler par la suite.

Les autres Chevaliers m'ont aidé à plusieurs moments. Je me souviendrai toujours du jour où j'ai mis la main sur des papiers écrits par la Balance. Ceux-ci expliquaient comment se balader librement dans le Temple du pope, sans se faire voir, ni remarquer. J'avais trouvé cela inquiétant, mais tellement utile. Je les ai volés au Chevalier et les ai cachés dans mon Temple. Je les ai mis sous la troisième dalle à gauche de l'entrée principale. J'ai souvent eu recours à ces feuilles. […]»

Voilà ! Pile ce qu'il lui fallait. Kiki se leva de terre et courra vers le Temple du capricorne. Il se mit à compter les dalles. Il souleva les dalles une à une avant de trouver les fameuses feuilles, jaunies par le temps et quelque peu endommagées. Pourtant toujours lisible. Un large sourire étira les lèvres du Pope. Il serra les feuilles contre lui et retourna à son Temple. Il s'installa dans sa chambre et commença sa lecture. Le texte était mal organisé, des notes courraient dans les marges. Parfois, c'était écrit en abrégé. À certains moments, le texte était complètement incohérent. Tout semblait divisé, par contre, pas section de Temple. Il parcourut rapidement la partie qui expliquait comment s'infiltrer dans la chambre du Pope, sans utiliser la porte. Il y avait, semblait-il une partie du mur qui n'était pas solide et qui pouvait être démontée par l'autre côté. Cela inquiéta Kiki qui parcourut la pièce des yeux. Il retourna à sa lecture. Il trouva enfin la partie qui l'intéressait.

«Pour entrer, il faut ouvrir la porte. Non pas vraiment, parce que sinon il y a l'alarme qui se déclenche. C'est tr`s dangereux comme pièce, car ça attire toute la Chevalerie une fois les portes ouvertes. Les armures réagissent et recouvrent le corps de leur possesseur. […] Mais il a trouvé quelque chose de bien. Le Pope peut entrer dans se faire remarquer. […]Les armures hésitent à le faire. Je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi. Il y a une sorte de pouvoir qui entoure cette pièce. […]Un Grand Pope, avant, a interdit l'entrée aux Chevaliers. Il faut que les portes soient ouvertes, pour qu'un Chevalier entre. […] Le casque du Pope renferme le moyen d'entrer sans être arrêter par le pouvoir de la pièce. Il a essayé et ça a fonctionné. […] Mais un à la fois, on ne peut ramener le casque de l'autre côté ensuite.»

Kiki posa son regarda sur l'hideux casque de Grand Pope. Il le considéra un moment avant de hausser les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il perdait à essayer ?

Un bruit de pas l'interpela. Déjà ? Il était minuit tout de même. Kiki inspira profondément et mit le Casque sous son bras avant de suivre les pas du fantôme. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de rencontrer davantage ce revenant, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait nier la curiosité grandissante qui le rongeait à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il était de plus en plus intéressé par ce que ce fantôme lui voulait. Ses ossements devaient se trouver dans la salle de Réunion. Drôle d'endroit pour mourir tout de même. Quoique peut-être était-ce une autre pièce qui se trouvait à cet endroit avant. Peut-être que ça n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, peut-être que l'architecture du Temple du Pope avait été modifiée depuis la mort de ce Chevalier. Depuis quand se trouvait-il enfoui ici ? Depuis combien d'années attendait-il qu'on vienne le sortir de sa prison de terre pour le laisser reposer dans un cercueil, dans un endroit plus saint ? Quelles souffrances avait-il endurées avant de périr ? Voilà ce qui intéressait le Grand Pope. Plus que de savoir où se trouvait les défunts, il voulait connaitre leur vie, pourquoi il en était venu à mourir ici ? Surtout que de ce qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait vu du revenant, il ne semblait pas bien vieux. La vingtaine avancée tout au plus. Mourir si jeune… Quelle tragédie. Il avait surement péri lors d'une Guerre, car le sanctuaire en avait vu plus d'une, d'où le besoin fréquent de le rebâtir, toujours plus solide et infranchissable pour l'ennemi.

Kiki parvint devant la porte de la Salle de Réunion. Il inspira profondément. Les pas firent une halte devant la porte, l'instant de deux secondes, avant de poursuivre leur chemin. Le mort traversa la porte et se retrouva de l'autre côté de la porte. Kiki secoua la tête, toujours un peu incapable de croire ce qui lui arrivait. Il finit par mettre le casque sur sa tête rousse. Il soupira, se doutant qu'il devait avoir l'air totalement imbécile en ce moment, avec son casque de Grand Pope, très mal agencé avec son pyjama vert lime. Il concentra son Cosmos et se retrouva de l'autre côté de la porte à son tour. Il poussa une exclamation de joie. Ça avait bel et bien marché ! Génial !

Les pas du fantôme tournaient en rond dans la pièce. Ils faisaient le tour de la grande table ronde dont Kiki avait plusieurs fois entendu parler. Il regarda l'endroit. Puis le fantôme avança vers Kiki. Finalement, il se matérialisa sous les yeux ébahis du Pope. L'homme en face de lui était de grande stature et par son Cosmos il en imposait ! Kiki en eut presque le réflexe de courber la tête devant lui, impressionné par ce grand personnage qu'il avait devant lui. Kiki posa son regard dans celui brun de l'autre homme. Ce dernier pinça les lèvres et détourna son regard. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et sembla mal à l'aise pendant un instant, puis il se reprit. «Grand Pope, mon Seigneur, Représentant de notre chère Déesse Athéna, je suis très honoré que vous ayez accepté de me retrouver ici malgré l'heure tardive…» Il fit une pause, semblant attendre une quelconque interaction de la part de Kiki. Ce dernier balbutia un maigre : «Fais plaisir.» Le mort se remit à faire les cent pas sous le regard ahuri du roux. «En fait, je vous ai demandé de venir ici puisque j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Je sais que la nouvelle ne vous plaira probablement pas, mais je sens de plus en plus qu'une Guerre va se déclencher sous peu. Les Spectres vont nous attaquer. Je sais d'ailleurs qu'ils parviendront à s'infiltrer parmi nous pour endormir nos soupçons, donc nous devons rester sur nos grades. Grand Pope, votre Sainteté, ils ne seront surement pas assez insensés pour nous attaqués de front, méfions-nous.»

De nouveau il se tut, mais cette fois n'eut aucune réaction de la part du Pope. Ce dernier ne voyait pas ce que tout cela pour bien avoir à faire avec lui. Il ne croyait pas que les Spectres puissent vraiment être prêts à déclencher une autre Guerre. De toute façon, Saga l'en aurait averti dans les plus brefs délais si telles choses allaient survenir. Ce qui intéressait le plus Kiki à l'instant était l'identité de cet homme qui le prévenait d'une guerre improbable. «Donnez-moi votre titre complet, Chevalier.» Son interlocuteur resta un moment décontenancé, mais se reprit assez vite. Il posa un genou au sol et baissa la tête alors qu'il s'introduisait au Pope : «Pardonnez mon manque au protocole, Grand Pope. Moi, Priam du Capricorne, Chevalier du rang d'Or au service de la Juste Déesse Athéna, vous présente ma requête de vigilance face à ce danger qui se trame.

-Bien, Chevalier Priam du Capricorne. Tu peux te relever… lui dit Kiki, vaguement sous le choc.»

Priam s'exécuta et toisa Kiki à la dérobée, n'osant pas affronter son regard directement. Son trop grand respect pour l'autorité l'en empêchait. Le Capricorne recommença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, la parcourant sur le sens de la largeur, les bras croisés, collés fortement contre son torse. Son corps était recouvert d'une amure, surement la version précédente de l'armure du Capricorne. Lui, au moins, ne portait pas une sorte de jupe comme bas de plastron. Juste y penser arracha un léger rire à Kiki, ce qui attira l'attention du Capricorne. Il cessa ses déplacements et marcha lentement vers Kiki. Il mit un genou au sol et leva lentement son regard vers le Pope, jusqu'à furtivement le rencontrer avant de dévier ses pupilles ailleurs. «Vous allez vous assurer que les mesures seront prises, n'est-ce pas, Grand Pope, votre Excellence ?

-J'y verrai, Chevalier.»

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du Chevalier défunt. Il semblait soulagé. Kiki baissa la tête. «Puis-je quitter la pièce, maintenant ? s'enquit Kiki.» Le Capricorne retrouva un air grave avant de hocher la tête. Il regarda Kiki remettre le casque et retourner à ses appartements. Dès que Kiki sortit, le fantôme se dématérialisa et disparu dans un doux nuage de poussière.

Le Soleil se levait à peine lorsque le Grand Pope fracassa sa main sur le cadran à côté de lui. Il se départit du casque avec lequel il semblait avoir dormi. Il s'assit sur son lit, sans grande conviction. Il repoussa quelques mèches qui lui retombaient sur les yeux. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se dirigea vers son armoire. Il attrapa quelques vêtements avant d'aller prendre un bain où il faillit se noyer puisqu'il s'était rendormi une fois dans l'eau. Il se réveilla en sursaut, suffoquant. Il regagna la surface, s'assoyant dans le bain, et recracha l'eau qu'il avait commencé à avaler. Il se passa la main sur le visage et se lava en vitesse avant d'enfiler sa soutane et de se rendre à son bureau où la paperasse l'attendait déjà. Une fois assis à son bureau, il fut incapable de penser à ses papiers, il se remémorait la discussion avec le capricorne qu'il avait eu la veille.

Incapable de se concentré davantage ou d'avancer ses papiers, Kiki se retira de son siège et tenta de trouver Shion. Ce dernier se trouvait aux arènes. Le grand Pope y mit donc les pieds et alla à la rencontre de son Chevalier du Bélier. Il le convoqua à une audience vers 13h. Shion parut surpris, mais accepta aussitôt. Kiki retourna à son temple, l'esprit un peu plus en paix déjà.

Lorsque 13h sonna enfin, Kiki se rendit dans la salle d'audience et monta rapidement à son trône. Il attendit que Shion daigne se présenter devant lui. «Oui, Kiki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?

-Priam du capricorne, ça te dis quelque chose ? se lança Kiki, directement dans le vif du sujet.»

Shion sembla réfléchir un moment. Il semblait hésiter à répondre et cette hésitation n'échappa nullement au pope qui le fixa ardemment alors que les secondes de silence s'enchainaient. «Ce nom me sonne familier en effet… murmura Shion. Mais je ne pourrais te dire où j'ai bien pu l'entendre…

-C'était le Chevalier de la constellation du capricorne de ton époque. Non ?»

Voyant que Kiki était déjà bien renseigné, Shion ne put pas nier. Il hocha la tête simplement. Dans les yeux de son Pope, il tenta de trouver la motivation qui poussait Kiki à le questionner ainsi sur cet homme mort à la Guerre précédente. «Comment est-il mort ?

-Il a succombé à une blessure suite à une mission qui a tourné au vinaigre.»

Le ton de Shion était sec et sans appel. Il employa ce ton du maître qui tient à terminer une discussion inutile avec son élève. Cela fonctionna, car Kiki ne trouva pas à redire et laissa Shion partir. Bien qu'il ne fût pas totalement satisfait des réponses brèves de son maitre, Kiki ne pouvait tout de même pas le forcer à lui parler. De toute façon, cette mort datait de plusieurs centaines d'années, probablement que la mémoire de Shion en avait oublié une bonne partie.

Les nuits s'enchainaient et Kiki retournait continuellement voir le fantôme du capricorne. Son casque à la main, il rencontrait l'ancien Chevalier qui lui répétait toujours le même monologue. À partir du deuxième soir, plus aucune interaction entre Kiki et le revenant ne fut possible. C'était comme s'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans la même pièce : le défunt marchait de long en large dans la salle, répétant continuellement et inlassablement qu'ils allaient se faire attaquer par les Spectres et Kiki avait beau lui parler, ou crier, rien à faire ; le Capricorne restait sourd aux paroles du Pope. Mais Kiki n'était pas fou. Il fallait qu'on le croie sur ce point. Il devait amener Shion à le croire. Son maitre devait être au courant de quelque chose concernant l'endroit où se trouvaient les ossements de son ancien compagnon d'armes. D'abord, il devait lui faire comprendre que sans son aide, Kiki ne parviendrait pas à laisser le Chevalier reposer en paix, enfin.

Un soir, il avertit toute la Chevalerie qu'il allait devoir ouvrir les portes de la salle de réunion. «Pas de panique, lança-t-il à la blague.» Il invita Shion à son Temple et le pressa de l'accompagner dans la Salle. Le Bélier accepta, non sans laisser échapper un léger soupir d'exaspération.

La nuit venue, Kiki se leva promptement lorsque les pas se firent entendre. Il amena Shion à sa suite. Une fois rendu à la Salle de Réunion, Kiki poussa les portes. Le puissant son résonna dans tous les Temples en contrebas, mais les Gardiens étaient avisés. Kiki pénétra dans la pièce avec Shion à sa suite. Devant eux, le Capricorne cessa sa marche et les toisa. Son Cosmos s'enflamma, passant d'or à ébène, suite à quoi il disparut aussitôt. Kiki resta un moment sous le choc. Encore une fois, la seule présence de Shion avait suffi à faire disparaitre le fantôme. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Le Pope s'excusa auprès de son Chevalier et regagna ses appartements.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Laissez un review que je sache ce qui pourrait être mieux, ce qui vous a faire rire, ce qui vous a fâché, ce qui vous a fait peur, ce qui vous a dégoûté, ce que vous espérer ou juste ce que vous avez manger pour diner XD

(P.S. Je n'ai pas lu les Lost Canvas, alors ce que mon histoire raconte est probablement très éloignée de ce manga)

Kisou


End file.
